The Outside World
by DeadMasterKei-chan
Summary: Could there be another story attached to the outside world, or is it really like this in the outside world? Or maybe.. It was inevitable for them to see the outside world
1. Hope

**The Outside World**

"The story of the "Prince and the Raven" has come to a final ending and they are combined with the outside world again. ."

_Could there be another story attached to the outside world, or is it really like this in the outside world? Or maybe.. It was inevitable for them to see the outside world?_

* * *

_Wishes of living things are one of the most powerful feelings in their heart. They would give anything just to obtain.. Just like returning your normal self._

At a lake of the town, there sat a writer holding his paper and pen by the end of the pier. Along with him, their swam a small yellow duck. The writer's name was Fakir, and Ahiru was the name of the duck.

Fakir looked up thinking deeply for his stories while Ahiru looked at him with her blue warm eyes, but it looked at him with concern. He had the ability to turn his stories to reality, but he couldn't write a scene that the little duck could turn back into a girl again.

The prince, Mytho and the raven princess, Rue lived happily after by staying by each others side forever. Fakir promised the same thing to Ahiru, only Ahiru's ending was still tragic to him.

He made a big sigh, he stood up looking at the moon rising up as the sun sets. "C'mon Ahiru.." Ahiru flapped her wings surfacing from the lake and walked beside Fakir's side.

Both of them arrives home, Ahiru settles herself on the couch while Fakir helps out Charon cook dinner.

Ahiru looks at Fakir make their supper, seeing his down expression. She could see that Fakir can't help her turn back into a real girl again.

"Oh Fakir, I forgot.. You have a special guest.. Two of them actually," Charon said with a smile as he turns off the stove.

"Two guests?" _who could they be? _Fakir thought.

Charon goes to the stairs, looking up, "You can come down now guys,". Fakir and Ahiru looks over to see their special guest.

Footsteps came down and their faces slowly show, Ahiru and Fakir's eyes suddenly widen and their mouths gasp. One was a guy with white hair and a girl who was a brunette.

"Mytho! Rue!" Fakir gasped going to them.

"Quack!" Ahiru jumped on a table to get a higher view of them.

"Why are you here?" Fakir asks,

Mytho smiles at them, "We came to visit you.." then his face turns serious, "And something to discuss with you."

"Discuss?" "Quack?" the two wondered.

They all sat in the living room and the two guests were served tea by Uzura. "Here's your tea-zura!"

"Thank you.." the two said and took a sip of their tea.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Fakir asked. Ahiru jumps on the couch to listen as well.

Mytho puts down the cup, "You know ever since the story ended the town went back to normal right and that the gates have opened to the outside world?"

Fakir nodded, "Yes.. What about it?"

"Ever since people started going out of the outside world, they never came back and never came in this town anymore." Rue said,

"Quack?!" Ahiru's eyes widened of the shocking news,

"I've heard about it before.." Fakir said putting his two fingers under his chin, "I heard it from Aotoa.. They say you could only come back from the outside world if your wish is granted and that you could go to the outside world if you have a wish.."

"Could this be another one of Drosselmeyer's story?" Rue wondered, "Maybe he wasn't satisfied with the happy ending that he wanted to write a new story that would bring another tragedy?"

Ahiru just sat there, hoping she could also say something regarding the news. She could only quack out reactions. She thought that she cant help Fakir and the others if they were to do something with this matter. But knowing Mytho's kind heart he would never leave a casualty like this lurking about. Ahiru wishes to help out again, but she didn't have the power of Princess Tutu anymore. She feels useless that she plans walking out of this conversation.

"What if the outside world could grant a wish that could grant Ahiru to become a girl again?" Fakir said,

Ahiru blinked and looked at Fakir. His face had a slight expression of hope that she could become a human again. _Fakir, your thinking of so many ways to turn me back_ she thinks to herself. She smiled looking at Fakir's hopeful mind.

"Your right.. Then we would be able to go out the outside world to investigate and at the same time we could wish for Ahiru to come back. " Mytho smiled shifting his eyes to the hopeful duck.

Rue stood and picked up Ahiru, smiling at her, "Then I could dance with my friend again or should I say best friend.."

_Bestfriend? _Ahiru's eyes sparkled with delight and nodded. Mytho stood, "Right. Tomorrow we meet at the main entrance of town and set fourth to the outside world…"

All of them nodded, settling their new quest. The couple left Fakir's house going back to an inn their staying in because their castle was far.

Fakir and Ahiru looked at each other, Fakir smiled at her with a face full of hope knowing he found a way to bring her back to a girl. The two went up to Fakir's room along with Uzura playing her drums chanting "wish wish wish wish" with every beat of her drum.

Fakir went in to take a night shower while Ahiru stared outside to look at the shinning moon with a smile in her face. She finally had hope that she could turn back to a girl, she was so excited that she thinks she cannot sleep tonight.

Fakir got out of the shower wearing his sleeping clothes, he hanged his towel on the chair. He saw Ahiru looking at the moon with her smile, he also smiled, he didn't see her smile like that ever since she became a duck again. Fakir then picked her up in his arms giving Ahiru with a surprised expression. He laid in his bed, into the blanket and laid down Ahiru beside him with his arm around her body pulling her closely to her. A light blush covered her face, she could feel his light breathing that she shivered a bit. Fakir thought she was cold so he wrapped his other arm around her to give her extra warmth. Ahiru and nestled in his arms , closing her eyes with her face still red and a happy expression.

"_I'll hold you on like this again when you've become a girl again… Ahiru" _Fakir thought and he slept.

------

End of Chapter 1!! Its been so long since I typed again.. Please review!! I know you've been anxious to see Yuko or Watanuki because its a xxxholic crossover but I assure you the next chapter Yuko and Watanuki will be there. Doumeki and Himawari will be their. Look forward to the next chapter!!!


	2. Wish

Chapter 2

**Here is the 2nd**** chapter! Enjoy! Review after please!! Thank you!!**

**--------**

The next morning, Fakir walked out of his house carrying duck in his arms. It was pretty rare, Fakir was running to the meeting place with a smile of excitement. Its as if he could instantly change her back to normal when they go to the outside world.

"It won't be long Ahiru.. I'll wish for you to become a real girl again.." he smiled as he increased his speed to the meeting place.

There they see Mytho and Rue waiting for them, with somewhat excited faces also.

"Hey guys.. Were you guys waiting long?" Fakir panted,

"Nope.. We also just got here.." Mytho said,

"C'mon lets go.." Rue said also being excited, "I heard that you could find interesting things in the outside world.. We got word from a person who was able to return.."

"A person who was able to return? How did they return?" Fakir asked,

"They say their wish was fulfilled the instant they asked for it.." Rue said. Then she points her finger to add information, "But they say that you have to pay a price that's equal to your wish.."

Fakir's good mood faded a bit, hearing that she can't be brought back for free. He looked at Ahiru and remembered the night he whisper to her, _I'll hold you like this again when you turn into a girl again_. Just thinking about Ahiru he cheers up already, "I see.. Well.. No matter what it costs I'll wish Ahiru back to her human form,"

Ahiru quacked a reaction and looked up at Fakir. _Fakir… your such an idiot for sacrificing anything for a duck like me._ She thought to herself.

"Well.. Shall we head to the outside world now?" Mytho asks. The rest nodded, they walked up to the main entrance and meet one person in front of it.

"Are you here to have your wishes granted?" the person asked. Ahiru's eyes widened seeing the person took the appearance of Edel, the female puppet who helped her out a lot and the one who warmed Fakir. But she looked different, her skin didn't look like a white puppet bur her skin was flesh and humane.

Mytho nodded, "Yes.. Will we be able to come back if our wishes are granted?"

"Yes.. But.. To those who goes in the outside world without a wish.. You cannot go back to this world until you have a wish.." she said.

Rue and Mytho looked at each other, "Do we have a wish?" Rue asked.

Mytho gave her a smile, "My wish is already granted.. And that is that you're my princess.."

Rue smiles back, "Then I should wish we could have a good life together.."

"Then its settled, all of us has a wish," Mytho told the human Edel look-a-alike. She nods and opens the door, she holds out her hand.

"Proceed.. And good luck… May all your wishes come true.." she smiled.

The door was a portal, it was light and was like a vortex, they looked afraid because they might slip and get sucked in the vortex. But as they stepped in, it was flat and solid, they were relieved that the vortex didn't suck them in. They proceeded walking seeing another opening at the other end. Ahiru looked front and felt a tight grip in her tummy, she noticed Fakir was getting more anxious to have his wish come true. She flapped her wings to give him attention.

Fakir looked at her, "What is it?" Ahiru pointed at him and compressed herself at the same tight struggling expression saying she can't breathe with his tight grip around her. "Oh.. Sorry.." he chuckled a bit and loosened his tight hug, "Sorry about that. I'm just too excited to get to that place who grants wishes." Ahiru pouted, though in her mind she was also excited to see the place. But she also wondered what price do they have to pay to make it equal.

Moments later, they get through the other end. They covered their eyes as the light shinned their eyes. Arriving at the place, they blinked their eyes to clear their view. The place was very different to them that they don't even have some of the objects around them in their own world.

Tall buildings, cemented roads, strange looking carriages that moves with no need of a horse and people were wearing clothes that were far to advanced for their time clothing now. As they walked further in, they could see people talking to themselves while they had something in their ears enabling them to contact another person. The houses looked more modern than their houses back at home.

"The place looks so….. Foreign.." Mytho said looking from side to side.

"You won't see this in our world," Rue smiled, "Now I wonder what kind of interesting things are here…" she said looking around at the shops with glass and mannequins with style clothing displaying inside of it.

Fakir looks around silently, looking for the place where they grant wishes. Problem is, he didn't have any idea what the place looks like. Until his caught a place that made him stop walking. It was a dojo with a green roof with a moon crest at the end of the tall wooden fence. He had this feeling that this is the place he was looking for.

"I think this is it.." Fakir said peeking inside of the tall fence,

Mytho and Rue tilted their heads, "What place? I don't see anything but grass…" Rue said looking around seeing nothing but grass.

Fakir and Ahiru looked at each other, "Can you see it Ahiru?" Ahiru nodded, "See? Ahiru can see it.."

"Well I don't see it either, sorry to say, " Mytho said seeing the same spot where he just sees plain glass.

"You might be hallucinating Fakir," Rue said,

"No.. I'm not.. Its really there…" Fakir said, pointing at the dojo, "Why can't you see it?"

"Its because they don't have a wish.." two girls' voices suddenly said. Fakir instantly looked back and his eyes widened seeing two girls standing in front of the open door. He didn't even hear it open.

The two girls smiled at him and Ahiru. One of them had long blue hair and the other was short pink haired. They walked while giggling and the pink haired took Ahiru and the blue one pulled Fakir's hand letting them go inside.

"Hey.. Guys! Where are you going?" Mytho shouted. And suddenly the two disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Rue looked and didn't see them, leaving no trace. The couple was left outside wondering where their friends went too.

Ahiru was being carried by the pink one and the blue one continued to pull Fakir inside.

"Hey.. Where are you taking us?" Fakir asked,

"To the mistress!" the two said in unison. Fakir just looked forward looking at the butterfly patterned door and he was stopped right in front of it and Ahiru was given to him again in his arms.

"A person's wish can be granted at anytime, but. In order for the wish to be granted. A compensation must be given to equalize ones wish.." a lady said behind the door. It sounded mysterious and sounded elegant, "Our meeting is fate.. And that means you have a wish"

The two girls held each handle of the door, "Come in" they said as they opened the door showing an incensed room. They couldn't tell the feeling if the place was bad or not.

Ahiru and Fakir just stood there idly seeing a woman lying down on her couch, holding her pipe smoke. She was with a boy holding a tray while wearing an apron and a bandana.

"Welcome.. To my shop of wishes," the lady said sitting up. She wore a flower patterned red yukata with a large yellow ribbon at the front. "My name is Yuko Ichihara, shall I grant your wish?" she said hanging her black hair at the side of her ear, blowing her pipe smoke again.

Fakir walked in slowly, feeling a bit nervous that Ahiru could feel him shake a bit. "Yes.. I have a wish.."

Yuko smiled and stood, "Let us proceed to the other room. The smoke here is not good for the girl your holding in your arms,"

Ahiru quacked softly for a silent gasp. _How did she know I was a duck?_ She thought looking at the mysterious woman walking out of the room.

Fakir stood there for a while, then the boy who was wearing an apron stood at his side. "C'mon.. Yuko-san wont bite……………………. Yet.." he chuckled..

The door slammed opened, "I HEARD THAT WATANUKI!!" Yuko shouted,

"A-ah!!! Sorry Yuko-san!!" he bowed in a strange way.

Fakir smiled a bit, feeling enthusiasm in the room, "So your name is Watanuki?"

Watanuki stood up and smiled, "Yes.. Watanuki Kimihiro.. Pleased to meet you.." he bowed a greeting.

"I'm Fakir.. This little duck here is Ahiru.." he smiled pointing at Ahiru. She bowed her head and smiled,

"Pleased to meet you Ahiru-san" Watanuki greeted with a smile. Ahiru's face turned red seeing his gentle smile, almost the same a Mytho's but his was more active and warm.

Fakir went on to the other room and sat at the table where Yuko was sitted in. Watanuki served them tea with some appetizer foods, he bows closing the door leaving the client and the owner converse.

Yuko took a sip of her sake, "Tell me boy… Your desire.."

Fakir settled Ahiru on the table, without hesitation, he uttered, "I wish for my friend Ahiru to become a girl again."

Yuko smiled looking at the duck staring at her with pleading eyes. She gave a soft chuckle and she patted the duck's head, "That doesn't sound like your wish my boy.." she said,

"What do you mean?? This is my wish…" Fakir said.

"This sounds like a wish from this little girl right here.." Yuko smiled at Ahiru.

Ahiru looked confused, but then she realizes that it is her wish to become a real girl since she is the unfortunate one.

"Both of you was able to come in here because each of you had different wishes in each of your hearts.. The other two waiting outside did not have any wish in their hearts so there was no need for them to see this place." Yuko said crossing her legs.

Fakir was all the more confused with the lady's words, he didn't know that he still had a hidden desire in his heart.

"You wish to be able to protect someone other than writing right? You don't want to be useless man who was suppose to die in vain right?" Yuko smirked resting her chin on her hand.

"H-how did you know that?" Fakir almost forgot about his old role in the story that he sealed that desire away. But now that the lady mentioned it, he still wanted to have the desire to protect the ones he love, not just by writing but also with a talent to handle a weapon incase worst case scenarios happen.

"You look like the kind of guy who would protect this little duck if she was in danger," she smiled. "And that this little duck here wouldn't just want to stand on her duck feet seeing you struggle if you were protecting her." Yuko looked at Ahiru with a mysterious smirk on her face, Ahiru couldn't tell if the lady has something good or bad in her mind. Though at least she didn't see her like Drosselmeyer, who loves to manipulate people's hearts for his own content.

Fakir looked up at her, "But.. The story has ended in our world, I think that there will be no more mischief in their anymore.." his faced looked afraid for some reason.

Yuko looked at his face, she chuckled and she extended her arm pointing it to his lips. "Your afraid aren't you? Your afraid.. That if you died in vain again, you would have saddened the little duck…" Yuko's hair began to float and her eyes looked mischievous but promising at the same time, "Every story's end.. Always have a new beginning.. You may have thought that the climax has ended .. But… you'll never know…"

Watanuki, together with the two girls are peeking inside, "ehh… Poor man, his gonna get poisoned by Yuko-san.." he whispered,

"poison.." "POISON!" the two girls shouted behind.

"I HEARD THAT! Watanuki, maru, moro!!" Yuko pointed behind the door. The three gasped and screamed, running away from the room.

Yuko's frowned turned mysterious again when she looked at Fakir, "Summing up all things.. You, wish to be able to protect someone not just by a pen and a paper. And this little duck here.. Wishes to be a girl again.."

"Yes.." Fakir said with a determined look.

"Very well… But their will be a price.." she added. This was the part where Fakir and Ahiru gets anxious. Yuko pointed at Fakir, "You… Are you willing to give your writing power away just to wield a weapon?" she asked.

Fakir gasped, "My powers?"

"Yes.. Your power that runs through your family bloodline.. It is a powerful but at the same time dangerous power to wield.. You could even let a person di--"

"Quack! Quack!!" Ahiru flapped her wings not letting Yuko finish her phrase. She didn't want Fakir remember the past he did when he was a child, the time her wrote a story that took his parents' life.

Yuko blinked, surprised at the little duck's actions. Her eyes slowly softened and turning to a smile, "It appears this little duck really cares about you my dear boy.."

Fakir looked at Ahiru worried about him, she thought that he was thinking of his past that she had to do something to snap him out from that horrible past. He let out a soft chuckle and rubbed her head, "Its alright Ahiru. I'm alright, you don't need to worry.. That's all in the past.."

Ahiru looked at Fakir, seeing his reassuring smile she calmed down. She turned back to Yuko to proceed with the deal.

Fakir gave it a deep thought, he took a deep breath and looked up at Yuko, "I'll do it.. I would like to have the power to protect the ones I love.."

"But then you'll lose your powers.. Your power is more powerful than a weapon.." Yuko smirked,

"You said that my power is useless in this world right? So I wont be able to use it anyway.." Fakir said, "Besides.. You said that a story might begin again right? Will it be in this world?"

"A happy ending, a cruel ending or maybe…. Something else.. That is what the writer in this world is thinking right now.. She is getting people from your world to get as many characters for her story in this world.." Yuko said,

Fakir nodded, without thinking of it again, he said, "Then I wish for the power to wield a weapon again."

Yuko smiled and looked to the side, "Alright.. Watanuki.. Stop eavesdropping and comein here"

A large thump was heard outside again, Maru and Moro opened the door showing Watanuki bump his back head. Watanuki instantly stood up, "Yes?! Yuko-san?!" he responded with a military shout.

"Tell Doumeki that I need him, tell him to come here.." Yuko said,

Watanuki suddenly gave a frown, "Why him??!! His an idiot c'mon!!"

"Aww.. Little Watanuki is shy to see his close friend again," Yuko's voice turned playful.

"HE IS NOT MY CLOSE FRIEND!!!" he stomped his feet, clenching his teeth.

Yuko giggled, "But I still need him for this man right here.."

Watanuki looked at Fakir, "Your gonna train to wield a weapon.."

"Yes.." Fakir responded with a straight look of determination.

Watanuki sighed seeing he can't do anything about it, "Alright, I'll call Doumeki for you.."

"Then its settled." Yuko turned to Ahiru, "Now its your turn for your wish little duck.. You wish to turn into a girl again right?" Ahiru responded with a big nod. "Heh.. Such enthusiasm.. Alright now for your price" Ahiru gulped but prepared herself.. "Watanuki.." she turned to her part timer.

"Yes?" he responded,

"Meet your new part timer.." she said holding out her hand on the duck.

"Eh?" "Quack?" the two wondered in unison.

Watanuki blinked, "Eh??"

* * *

End of chapter 2!! I noticed that chapter almost ended up being a long story.. I'm sorry!! I know you noticed Black Mokona isn't there but I'll find a funny way to make her appearance. Hope you liked it! Review please!! Look forward to Chapter 3!!


	3. Friend

Chapter 3

**Here is the 3****nd**** chapter! Enjoy! Review after please!! Thank you!!**

**--------**

After Yuko mentioned her price to Ahiru. Ahiru and Fakir wondered why such an easy price. Watanuki was also in a state of surprise.

"That kind of price again?" Watanuki said.

"Yes.. Since she has nothing to pay me because she is a duck, she'll be like you Watanuki… She'll be working here until she has equaled the price.." Yuko turned to Ahiru, "So.. Will you accept this price?"

Ahiru nodded, _I'm used at cleaning the dance studio anyway.. So this will be pretty easy._ Yuko stood up, "Then let us proceed.. Maru.. Moro.. And will the two men please get out of the room.." Fakir and Watanuki wondered for a while. Yuko groaned, "Maru, Moro.."

The two guys looked at each other, wondering why they were sent out. Yuko held out her hand sideways, she slowly let it down and a pendant appeared.

"Quack?!" Ahiru gasped looking at the pendant, it looked the same as the pendant she wore.

"This pendant will give you the same power you had before.. Therefore, you will work for me for a long time at the, and same time… You have to use this power like how you used it before in your other world.. Will you still comply to the wish?" Yuko asked.

Ahiru thought about it for a while, she remembered that it was her who wanted to help the prince at the same time she was the one who activated the story. The conflicts engulfed the town because of that. She became doubtful that if she turned into Princess Tutu again, conflicts will engulf this world.. But then she thought about Fakir, he was the one who help her get through her weak state to a strong will during those times. She smiled thinking about her made it fade her doubt. "Quack.." she said with a face of acceptance.

"Very well.." Yuko smiled, she put the necklace around the little ducks neck and Ahiru awaits her transformation.

"Water!!!" "Pour Water!!!" the two girls cheered as they poured a bucket of water at her.

"Qua-ahh!!!" she screamed, falling of the ground as the water made her transform to a girl again. She stood up holding her head, she wore no clothing, no wonder they send the two guys out. "O-ow.. Eh??" she looked at herself and saw she had bare hands, she could speak again and stand in two bare feet again.

Fakir heard her voice and gasped, "Ahiru!!" He instantly opened the door to see her human form, but his face turned extremely red when he saw her bare skinned with no clothing.

"AHHH!!! Fakir???!!" Ahiru shouted,

"Ah!! I'm sorry!! Gah!!" he was suddenly pushed by Maru and Moro, shutting the door again.

Ahiru covered herself, she suddenly heard Yuko's giggle. "Maru, Moro.. Get her something to wear," Yuko said,

"Yes!!!" they both ran through the other door to get clothes and immediately came back, Maru held the clothing and Moro held some accessories. "This way please!!"

"EH? Ah.." Ahiru was pulled behind a flowerly wall and they were cheering while putting her clothes on.

Yuko opened the door looking at the two men waiting patiently, "You may come in now.."

The two guys proceeded and went in, they waited for Ahiru to get dressed.

"Your done!" "Your dressed!" Maru and Moro cheered holding up there hands and clasped their hands together, "Beautiful!" "Pretty!"

Ahiru still stood behind the wall, she spread out her arms looking at herself, "Are you sure wearing this is okay?" she asked, the two nodded. They jumped out of the the wall and held out their hand on each side.

"The little duck has turned into a beautiful swan!" they said in unison.

"Come on out Ahiru so we can see you.." Yuko smiled crossing her arms,

"R-right.." Ahiru hesitated a bit. Fakir waited for her, he gripped his hand as he waited for her new appearance. Ahiru stepped out and Fakir's eyes slowly opened along with his face turning red again.

Ahiru held out her hands a bit looking side to side, "Ehh.. I-is it nice?" she asked with a timid face.

"It looks good on you," Watanuki smiled,

"A-ahh.. T-thanks.." She blushed a bit and turned to Fakir. "Hey.. Fakir?"

Gazing at Ahiru's new look, Fakir blinked when his name was called, "O-ohh.. It looks nice on you.. More elegant and lady like than before.."

Ahiru pouted, "Are you saying that I wasn't lady like?"

"Ah! N-no.. I mean you look more.. P-pre.." he couldn't continue his lines as he gazed at her again. "P--pre…"

"Pretty? Beautiful?.. Hot?" A black stuffed animal with a blue gem on its forehead suddenly appeared in front of him..

"Gah!!" Fakir stepped back on the wall, "W-who are you?"

"I'm Mokona Modoki!!" she cheered jumping on the table waving her hand,

"How was your sleep Mokona?" Yuko asked,

"Fine.. But I had a hangover.." Mokona said, holding her head,

"Heh.. I bet 10 bottles of sake wasn't enough to knock you out the whole day," Watanuki frowned, "My day was almost calm today not hearing your babbling, but it appears its ruin"

"Aww.. April fools is grumpy today.." Mokona mocked jumping on Watanuki's head,

"I wasn't until you came!" Watanuki took Mokona off his head putting her on the table.

Ahiru and Fakir just looked at them, it was awkward but at the same time it was funny for them.

Yuko walked to Ahiru, "You can start working tomorrow."

"Wait.. We don't have a place to stay, " Fakir added,

"Oh.. You don't? You can stay in my apartment for a while.. I'm staying here anyway.." Watanuki added,

"Really? Are you sure?" Ahiru asked,

"Yes… 4 people could atleast fit in here.." he smiled,

Yuko crossed her arms, "You and your other 2 friends waiting can stay.."

"Other 2?" Fakir and Ahiru wondered for a while then gasped, "RUE AND MYTHO!!! WE FORGOT ABOUT THEM!!" they stormed out of the room going to the entrance.

Rue and Mytho stood their waiting for their friends to come out, they were waiting for a very long time that they were tired. Rue slid down to her knees, "Man.. What's taking those two so long…" Rue's tummy grumbled,

Mytho held her hand pulling her up, "Patience my princess.. I'm sure their getting their wishes granted,"

"Then why is it we weren't able to go in?" Rue asked,

"RUE!! MYTHO!!!" two voices shouted, they looked front and saw the light open and their two friends came out.

"Fakir??…." the couple's eyes suddenly widened and gasped, "AHIRU??!" both of them saw Ahiru's new form.

The two stopped in front of them, "I'm sorry!! We almost for got about you guys…"

"We know that.. But…. A-ahiru????" Rue walked to her human friend looking from top to bottom. She saw her new outfit that had a beautiful style and elegant pattern, "Where'd you get that?? And how did you turn human again?"

"Yuko-san granted our wishes, and she lend me this yukata.." Ahiru said, smiling.

"So what was the price?" Mytho asked,

"I have to work for them part time to equal the price.." Ahiru replied,

"I gave up my writing powers to her to master wielding a weapon without dying." Fakir said,

"Your writing powers? Don't you already use a sword? And isn't it an important power to you?" Mytho asked,

"Right now.. It isn't, my writing powers wont work in this world. And.. Were stuck here.." Fakir said,

"Stuck???" the couple gasped,

"Yes.. It appears that another writer in this world is making a story.. And she is a gathering people from our world to act as her characters.." Ahiru said,

"So it's a girl this time?" Rue wondered, "Well.. If were stuck here.. We might as well investigate and look for the girl manipulating this world.. We wouldn't want another tragedy here now."

"I agree.. Where do we start?" Mytho asked,

"I suggest you guys should rest first, " a guy's voice said at the back. They all looked back and saw Watanuki,

"Watanuki-san.." Ahiru said,

"Who is he?" Rue asked,

Watanuki bowed, "I'm Watanuki Kimihiro.. I work part time at Yuko-san's place.. Yuko-san told me to escort you guys at my place.."

Mytho and Rue bowed back, "That's a pleasure Watanuki-sama.." Mytho smiled, "I'm Mytho and this is my princess Rue.."

Rue blushed a bit hearing princess before her name.. She whispered to her prince, "You don't need to address me as princess here.. Remember prince and princess don't exist much here in this world.."

"Ahaha. I'm sorry.. Rue-chan.." he smiled.

"C'mon.. its getting dark.. I'll show you to my apartment place." Watanuki said as he started walking, the others followed while they looked around.

End of chapter 3!! Please review!! I'm working on chapter 4 already ^^ hope you like it ^^


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

2 years oh dear god... I'm so sorry guys for not updating but I've had major writer's block and I've seen a lot of you already waiting for Chapter 4 but I'm so sorry guys if i wasn't able to continue. A lot has been happening lately and I couldn't have enough time to even finish my stories. But i assure you... [ now that i'm in college ].. i can continue this story since i've seen that people still read it. I'll do my best to be active again and do the story during sembreak! It's good to be back and I hope you understand guys! Please wait a little longer for me to finish Chapter 4 .


	5. New Companions

**Chapter 4: New Companions**

**Finally Chapter 4!**

**I'm so sorry for the extreme delay guys . I'll try to post more of this chapters. Forgive any wrong or weak intensity this chapter will have, I just started writing again .! Please review after!**

**I'll be introducing some of my OCs in future chapters so hopefully you guys would like them : wont' really use them since the concentration here is Princess Tutu and xxxHolic. :3**

**This is for James Birdsong for forgiving me for my very long update.. Thank you! . this is chapter for. So yeah I hope you guys like it.. And hopefully still have that creativeness in me... ;-; **

Watanuki walked to the front leading the group to his apartment. They walked down streets of the new world and everything seemed to be really new for them. Nothing was the same concept of their own world, everything was purely new to them. Houses looked modern in shape, nothing looked medieval and everything looked advanced for them.

The people around all looked human compared to their other world where they had some classmates who were anteaters, teachers who is a cat or a lamb or even civilians that looked like a mannequin, like Edel.

The four of them kept looking around the place and started to be curious.

"Sir Watanuki, don't you have any people here that looks like an animal or anything?" Mytho asked passing by some houses that had some people doing outside chores.

Watanuki made a sarcastic laugh knowing he HAD encountered some inhuman things sometimes. Scratch that. ALL the time. "Well if you put it in a way you see in everyday life then no."

"So no cat teachers, racoons, anteaters and stuff that moves like a human?" Ahiru asked.

"No. But if you are in an environment where Yuko-san and I live in, you might even encounter something rather more... Interesting that a cat teacher." Watanuki said scratching his head after remembering some extraordinary experiences he encountered after entering Yuko's shop.

"So are these type of creatures unseen in the naked eye of a human?" Mytho asked.

"Yes. Practically only some are able to have this type of gift. Unfortunately I'm one of them." Watanuki said,

"You see those kinds of creatures? How does it feel to actually see them? Doesn't it scare you?" Rue asked feeling a little uneasy from the fact creatures that can't be seen from the naked eye could mean something nostalgic and frightening.

The part-time worker thought for a while and looked up a bit, "Well, some are scary, some can be nice and gentle." then mokona crosses to him mind, "Some can be very very annoying." he said with a little vein popping out of his head thinking about the black bun that always abused him. "I pretty much attract most of them.." he laughed a bit trying to make the situation a little less uncomfortable.

"Doesn't that bother you? They follow you around and all?" Rue further asked.

"Well it does but then if you have someone that has a gift the repels these kinds of creatures then your okay" Watanuki said, "They are pretty much your guide, light or something.."

"Oi."

A larger vein popped out if Watanuki's head upon hearing the deep voice of that one person he couldn't stand. "nghhh! What are you doing here?!" he shouted stomping his foot turning to Doumeki but made an aftershock reaction seeing Doumeki not alone.

"Yo!" the soft cheery voice rings in Watanuki's ears leaving the four behind him utterly clueless of the people they bumped into.

"Himawari-chan!" Watanuki made a fast twirl and stepped forward greeting the beautiful twin curly haired classmate of his. "What are you doing WITH THIS HORRIBLE CREATURE RIGHT HERE?!" his voice turned violent upon noticing that Doumeki and Himawari are walking together.

"I did some volunteer work at school with some of our classmates and I happened to encounter Doumeki while I was walking home when we were done." Himawari said as he made a bright smile on her face.

"I had archery practice..." Doumeki said holding the straps of his arrow bag behind him. Fakir took a look at the man, he remembered Yuko mentioning the same name Watanuki uttered. He could see that the man looked serious and quite promising that this would be the man that would help Fakir wield a potential weapon to protect the girl he promised to protect.

"That's not an excuse to walk home with my Himawari-chan!" Watanuki said gripping his fists growling at him. Doumeki simply looked away scratching his ear ignoring the rants of Watanuki.

Himawari gave an innocent laugh looking at the two, "You two so get along all the time!"

"But Himawari! This idiot keeps bothering me!" Watanuki complained,

"Who are these people?" Doumeki took notice of the four that was following behind them.

Watanuki looked back at the four and remembered he was supposed to escort them to his apartment. "Oh these are people from another world. Yuko-san said that some of the people in their world have gone missing in our world." he said,

"Ehh? Missing? That's pretty bad..." Himawari said looking at the four people, "So you guys are the ones looking for them?" she asked,

"Why yes. It saddens me as a former resident of that world that a certain casualty like this happens so I wanted to bring them back as much as possible." Mytho said,

"Speaking as a true prince Mytho." Rue smiled seeing his lover feeling more emotional and more initiative after getting his heart back along with all of his feelings. She couldn't help but feel more in love now that this former emotionless prince has turned to a prince with a full heart that loves her.

"That's good to know. I'd very much love to help you guys." Himawari smiled at them.

_"Ah! Such a kind heart Himawari-chan and you're so cute!' _Watanuki sparkled with admiration over his crush.

"Ah! I beg your pardon I am Mytho" he made a bow as a prince would do.

"I'm Rue" Rue followed with a curtsey,

"Fakir." Fakir he made a slight bow feeling the slight tense of new people around him.

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Ahiru!" Ahiru greeted with an over the knee bow, her scatterbrained and excitable personality never changed even her life as a duck.

Himawari gave a bright smile at everyone of them, "I'm Kunogi Himawari, pleased to meet you!"

"Shizuka Doumeki," Doumeki said with the normal serious tone of this voice.

"Oi.. I almost forgot, Yuko-san asks a favor from you." Watanuki said,

"What is it?" Doumeki asked, "Do I need to babysit you from a nasty spirit again?"

"Grr! SHUT UP!" Watanuki growled again but tried to compose himself and continued on with orienting him with Yuko's request. "She wants you to help Fakir be able to wield a potential weapon that would enable him to protect Ahiru here."

Doumeki looked at Fakir and Ahiru for a while and Ahiru suddenly felt his gaze to be calm this time. The archer's face turned to the writer then to the duck, a small smile came out of his face which actually shocked Ahiru a bit.

'_He does look nice after all..' _Ahiru thought to herself taking back some thoughts she first had of him.

"Alright." Doumeki said, "I'll help him. He does look like a man who'd do anything for people whom he really cares about... Just cook me food after each session." He turned his back from Watanuki walking away,

"What the?! Why am I gonna cook for you?! Hey! Come back here!" Watanuki shouted at the archer slowly getting farther and farther from the group.

"Meet me tomorrow afternoon infront of the shop." Doumeki said with his back turned his tone going directly at Fakir.

It was just that fast that Fakir already had a scheduled session with the man Yuko mentioned. ' _I could actually protect Ahiru now.. with the knowledge from this man..' _he thought to himself then made a bow. "Thank you very much and please take care of me!" Fakir shouted at Doumeki, of course in a formal way.

Doumeki just waved his hand and kept walking off home. Himawari then faced another corner making her leave as well. "Well I have to head home Watanuki. It was nice meeting you nice people." she smiled at the four and made her leave.

"Bye Himawari-chan~~!" Watanuki waved happily, each time Himawari gave her signature smile he would always be heart struck and eventually goes out of his mind.

"Is he your lover Watanuki-san?" Mytho asked.

"Eh?" Watanuki popped to reality hearing the prince's question. He gave out a big sigh, "I wish we were.."

"Do you love her?" he further asked,

Watanuki sparkled again with joy thinking about the sunflower beauty [Himawari is Sunflower...if I remember correctly o.o ], "Yes! And she is so cute!" he twirled and started to skip ridiculously on the streets.

"His pretty hyper when it comes to Himawari-san" Rue blinked as the four of them continued to follow him to his apartment.

The moon was already high up when they arrived, they arrived at Watanuki's apartment which consisted a lot of rooms which almost looked like the Gold Crown Academy Dorm.

Watanuki unlocked his unit and proceeded inside. He opened the lights and the place was simple and clean, with a small round table at the center. At the side there was a small kitchen area where he cooks for himself and a big sliding closet where he stores his stuff and of course there was a simple bathroom.

"Come in come in.." he said as he proceed to make some tea by his mini kitchen. The four of them went inside, they sat around the mini table. The place was wide in space and it really could fit all four of them.

"You have such a spacious place Watanuki-san" Ahiru said looking around the place.

"Ah yeah.." Watanuki said, "I don't really put items here since I only study, sleep and work at the shop. " he said.

"So how long have you worked for Yuko-san?" Ahiru asked. Watanuki sat down with them as he served each of them tea.

"Thank you" the four said in unison drinking the tea.

"Ah well I've been working for her for almost a year already." Watanuki said and he laughed a bit recalling everything that happened to him when he was at the shop. "Every day is different but none of it were terrible experience.. At least I didn't think it was terrible.." he said.

"What do you mean?" Fakir asked,

"Well there are times Yuko-san gives me errands that are always beyond normal and would always get me in some type of trouble but in the end I'd always get something nice in return.." Watanuki said.

"And what is that?"

"Making more friends.." Watanuki asked, "Even if they're spirits and such I still get along with them like any other human friends.. So yeah.."

After their small chitchat, Watanuki went his way to the door after fixing the apartment for the four visitors. "If you need anything just tell me alright?" Watanuki smiled.

" Thank you so much Watanuki-san!" the four of them bowed and went to their respective places.

Rue had a large sheet across them like a wall to separate the girls and the boys.

"Rue-chan shouldn't you be with Mytho?" Ahiru asked.

"It's fine, I'm always with Mytho and I want us to have some girl time after such a long while." Rue smiled as she settled in her futon. " But let's do that tomorrow I was quite tired waiting for you guys outside of that weird place.." she said.

"Oh.. well okay.." Ahiru said as she settled in her futon as well. She couldn't help but glimpse at the wall of sheets separating him and Fakir. She never imagined that she would be with him in human form again, after releasing the final piece of the heart from her necklace that made her Princess Tutu and a human girl. Ahiru made a big sigh before closing her eyes to sleep.

"Fakir, you look somewhat in a different mood.." Mytho said as he faced Fakir while lying down on the futon.

"Ehh? What do you mean?" Fakir said turning his head go Mytho.

"Well Ahiru's human again.. Shouldn't you be more happy about it?" Mytho said.

Fakir stared for a while but looked up the ceiling, " I am happy.. I'm actually really bursting with joy but I couldn't just bring it out for some reason.. My heart was racing when I saw her human form again.."

" Your feelings are so strong Fakir.." Mytho smiled as he turned his back on Fakir.

"Eh? What do you mean? Myth-.." Fakir looked at Mytho but he was fast asleep already. he sighed as he closed his eyes. "Strong feelings.. huh?"

-end of chapter 4-

Finally after so long I'm finally able to post chapter 4 ;-; I'm so sorry guys... I hope you guys like it... I promise Chapter 5 won't be this delayed... ;-; R and R.. I feel like my creative juice was drained.. ;-;


End file.
